hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield's 2021 Pacific typhoon season
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/02/2016 till:03/03/2016 color:TS text:"Molave" from:19/04/2016 till:21/04/2016 color:TD text:"02W" from:09/05/2016 till:16/05/2016 color:TY text:"Goni" from:15/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TS text:"Atsani" from:05/06/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:TS text:"Etau" from:19/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TD text:"06W" from:28/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:TS text:"Vamco" from:03/07/2016 till:04/07/2016 color:TD text:"08W" from:09/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:ST text:"Krovanh" from:21/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:TY text:"Dujuan" from:27/07/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TY text:"Surigae" from:01/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:"Choi-wan" barset:break from:08/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:TY text:"Koguma" from:23/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TS text:"Champi" from:29/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"In-fa" from:10/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:TY text:"Cempaka" from:11/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TY text:"Nepartak" from:16/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:TY text:"Lupit" from:23/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TD text:"19W" from:04/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:TY text:"Mirinae" from:31/10/2016 till:09/11/2016 color:TY text:"Nida" from:27/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 color:TS text:"Omais" from:08/12/2016 till:13/12/2016 color:ST text:"Conson" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December Storms Tropical Storm Molave (Auring) Tropical Depression 02W Typhoon Goni (Bising) Tropical Storm Atsani (Crising) Tropical Storm Etau Tropical Depression 06W Tropical Storm Vamco (Dante) Tropical Depression 08W Severe Tropical Storm Krovanh Typhoon Dujuan (Emong) Typhoon Surigae (Fabain) Tropical Storm Choi-wan Typhoon Koguma Tropical Storm Champi (Gorio) Tropical Storm In-fa (Huaning) Typhoon Cempaka (Isang) Typhoon Nepartak (Jolina) Typhoon Lupit Tropical Depression 19W Typhoon Mirinae (Kiko) Typhoon Nida (Lannie) Tropical Storm Omais Severe Tropical Storm Conson (Maring) Storm Names International Names During the season 19 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. During the season, the names Surigae and Cempaka were used for the first time, after they had replaced the names Mujigae and Melor, which were retired after the 2015 season. Philippines During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 13 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that was last used during 2017 and are scheduled to be used again during 2025. Retirement After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Dujuan and Nepartak from the naming lists, and in February 2023, they were replaced with Ajisai and Gadao for future seasons. On December 21, PAGASA announced that it would remove the names Fabian and Luis from their naming lists, as they had caused over ₱1 billion in damage. Their replacements are Fenning and Landon.Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Below Average Category:VileMaster Category:La Nina Category:Inactive Seasons